In conventional elevator systems, there are known those in which in addition to a ten-key pad for specifying a destination floor of an elevator, a floor-using button for identifying principal floors of a building in which the elevator is installed is indicated in a touch screen type destination call registration device operated by an elevator user (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). And this Patent Literature 1 describes that a floor having the functions of a public transportation facilities, parking areas and the like, i.e., a floor provided with an exit of the building in question is set as a floor capable of being identified through the use of this floor-using button.
European Norm EN 81-70: 2003 Appendix F.1 (Non-patent Literature 1) describes that an exit button for registering a destination floor to an exit floor is provided in a key pad for registering destination floors of an elevator.
In double-deck elevators which have two cars vertically adjacent to each other, there have hitherto been known those in which a double operation is carried out which is such that users are transported using both upper and lower cars during congested hours. This double operation is an operation mode in which users are allotted to upper and lower cars, the upper car is caused to stop only at either even-numbered floors or odd-numbered floors and the lower car is caused to stop only at the other of the even-numbered floors or odd-numbered floors, whereby the users are caused to board and disembark from the upper and lower cars simultaneously (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).
In multi-car elevators in which a plurality of cars are disposed in one shaft, there have hitherto been known those in which a semi-zone operation mode is provided, the semi-zone operation mode being such that each car is operated in such a manner as to serve only a specific zone, which is set for each car, and a specific standard floor (refer to Patent Literature 3, for example).